


The FrostIron SpottedDick Cake

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Ehehe, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.foodnetwork.ca/recipe/spotted-dick-cake/12833/ & http://www.kraftrecipes.com/recipes/coconut-cream-cheese-frosting-56135.aspx (put 1 or 2 drops of blue food coloring)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The FrostIron SpottedDick Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you writer's whom I love I just dont know how to thank you so here a cake^^

[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if I write a story that will fit the cakes I will post it :) xoxo xxx <3<3<3<3


End file.
